


【冷言】You Are

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 冷言
Kudos: 1





	【冷言】You Are

2020年的时间线从五月推向了六月，清晨的阳光也来的越来越早。上海这座城市仿佛是永远精力充沛的少年，有的是人留恋夜场美色凌晨三四点也不曾歇息，也有无数的人迎着五六点的第一缕阳光早起忙碌奔波。

谢天宇的生物钟算不上好，电竞职业选手的兴奋期总是在凌晨，而早上的他们总是迷离而迟钝，就像现在的谢天宇，被10点的阳光透光厚重的遮光窗帘缝隙所刺醒，迷迷糊糊地睁眼却发现自己被人圈在怀里，谢天宇只觉得头疼欲裂。

躺在自己身边的人谢天宇时熟悉的，是同为职业选手的卢崛。小孩子长着一张电竞圈显有的好看清秀的脸，精致的五官即使放置于娱乐圈也不算逊色。闭着的双眼长着过长的睫毛，在脸上留下一片浅浅的阴影，小孩子睡觉的时候微微嘟着嘴，湿润的双唇泛着浅红色，看上去色气诱人。卢崛的身高在一堆缺乏运动的电竞宅男中算是独一档的高，而现在长手长脚的小孩子正把谢天宇牢牢地圈在怀里，少年特有的炙热牢牢地包裹着谢天宇，缱绻的呼吸喷在谢天宇的脸上，挠得他心里痒痒。

上一次被人这么抱着睡是什么时候的事了？

谢天宇想起了那个也是高高瘦瘦的黑发男人。与卢崛灵动稚嫩的五官不同，那个男人的五官如刀削斧砍，冷峻犀利，纤瘦的身躯隐隐约约地看的出肌肉线条，青色的筋脉隐藏在错落的纹身下，浑身都是浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙的味道。谢天宇闭起眼脑海里浮现出了陈圣俊的样貌，挥之不去，谢天宇觉得自己头更疼了。

谢天宇抬手揉了揉眉心，开始回忆到底昨晚发生了什么，想了半天，能想得起来的无非就是喝多了拐小孩子来开房这种垃圾操作，换做以前谢天宇可能过个把礼拜都不会记得自己跟谁睡过，但这次不一样，这次的人是卢崛，他跟自己在一个圈子里，大家抬头不见低头见的，交际圈也重合的紧，最要紧的是卢崛还是未成年。谢天宇想到这觉得自己头都要炸了，这头可能是要不了了，不如今天就割了留着这里以死谢罪吧，谢天宇这么自暴自弃地想着。

可能是谢天宇的动作影响了身旁的小孩子，卢崛也跟着转醒，仍是昏昏沉沉的小孩子眯着眼确认了下眼前情况，随即自然而然地亲了亲怀里的人，喃喃着：“哥哥早啊。”调整了下睡姿又准备沉沉睡去。

这一亲把谢天宇亲炸了，怎么回事，总感觉哪里不太对？现在小孩子都这么没有羞耻心的吗？

寻思着问点什么的谢天宇刚想翻身，从下半身传来的撕裂感和酸痛感击穿了整个人，强烈的不适感直冲天灵盖。

“我草啊！”谢天宇心里闪过了一个可怕的念头，颤抖着开口：“小乐言，你昨晚，干了什么？”

“干你啊。”没睡醒的卢崛说话还带着一股子撒娇的鼻音，一边凑在谢天宇脖子旁边蹭了蹭，一边回答着年长者的问题。

“我！操！你！妈！”话说到了这个份上，谢天宇也只能这么优雅地应答了。卢崛的话应证了谢天宇的猜想，如果说自己跟小孩子上床是一件相当糟糕的事的话，那自己被上了可能是这件事最糟糕的一种打开方式了。

“干嘛呀。”大清早睁眼就被问候了母亲的卢崛十分的不满意，皱着眉睁开了眼瞪着眼前的人，“昨晚不是你自己骚的要死吗？”

谢天宇认识卢崛也有一阵子了，卢崛虽然长得可爱，但其实脾气有时候意想不到地大，生起气来小嘴叭叭的极具攻击力，就像他现在说的话一样。谢天宇自认也算是个比较遵从自我内心的主，性爱这件事上本来其实没有太多忌讳，常常是两个人怎么开心怎么来，但被一个乳臭未干的小孩子说骚还是给了谢天宇前所未有的暴击。

一句“滚！！！！”是谢天宇最后的挣扎。

“你他妈！”面对谢天宇突然的暴怒，卢崛也来了脾气。卢崛也知道谢天宇看上去就不是个什么会跟自己好好谈恋爱的纯情的人，但也万万没想到谢天宇拔屌无情到了这个地步，拔的还是他卢崛的。小孩子奋然将谢天宇牢牢箍住，拿早起精神着的下半身蹭了蹭怀里的人：“昨天自己爽完现在就翻脸了？嗯？我跟你说我正涨着呢！”

小孩子威胁的意味不言而喻，谢天宇最后的理智告诉他，现在激怒卢崛对他一点好处都没，他深吸一口气，缓和了自己的情绪，尝试用尽量平静的语气说道：“小乐言，昨晚我们都喝多了。昨晚的事，就当没发生过好吗？忘了它。”

“可是我都录下来了。”小孩子皱着眉头很是为难。

“我？操？你？妈？”

当谢天宇以为事情不能更糟的时候，卢崛总能给他一个更大惊喜，原来真的还有比自己被卢崛上了更糟糕的打开方式，那就是不仅自己被上了，还被录下来了。

“我拿你手机录的。”如果不是卢崛嘴里正在说着一些虎狼之词，谢天宇甚至还想表扬下他很有道德，但现在的情况根本不容谢天宇多想，他赶忙在床头柜上一通胡乱摸索，摸到了自己的手机，打开了相册。

可能因为角度的关系，视频里的自己并不好看，但谢天宇不得不承认，卢崛没有骗他，自己确实很骚。

第一个视频里的卢崛双腿叉开跪在谢天宇的脸两侧，将阴茎往他嘴里抽送，而谢天宇更是宛如收获至宝般，将卢崛的分身舔弄得水光淋漓，啧啧作响。卢崛一边抽弄着还要一边恶趣味地询问：“大吗？”谢天宇则是极为配合地一边吞吐一边嗯嗯啊啊的答应着。镜头突然随着卢崛的快速抽弄而变得颤抖晃荡，最后还是受不住快要吐出来的谢天宇将卢崛的分身吐了出来，还干呕了两声，卢崛却似乎在镜头后满意地笑出了声，还拿着镜头怼着谢天宇的脸反复的拍他神色迷离，口水抑制不住地外流的模样。

谢天宇暗骂了一句“我草”就划下下一个视频。

第二个视频里的谢天宇正趴在白色柔软的大床上，高高地抬起了自己地臀部，任由卢崛一手扶着他的腰一手持着手机拍摄。后入式总是能让两个人结合的更深入，谢天宇似乎是被戳到了兴奋的点，叫的格外的浪荡，跟随着卢崛的节奏扭动着自己的身躯，回荡在房间里两个人肉体相撞的“啪啪”声格外的清晰。

谢天宇根本扛不住这样的暴击，谢天宇觉得自己的san值都要掉完了。烦躁地划向了下一个视频。

视频里的自己正躺着面对着镜头，双腿被卢崛架在肩上，卢崛的镜头色情地对准了两个人结合的地方，谢天宇甚至能看到自己粉色的肉穴紧紧缠着卢崛的分身，突然视频里的自己迷迷糊糊地喊了句，正在拍摄的镜头顺着卢崛僵住的手对准了不知道是哪里的场景，视频里一切做爱的声音都停了，只能听到卢崛颤抖着问：“你刚刚叫我什么？你在叫谁？”

视频到这里戛然而止。

谢天宇的心一沉，关了视频，做了许久的心理建设才敢问卢崛：“我叫了谁的名字？”

房间陷入了前所未有的沉默，几乎当谢天宇以为卢崛都不会回答的时候，小孩子低低的声音才响了起来：“大舅子的。”

“靠！”谢天宇觉得这件事如果让外人知道自己就可以算作是社会性死亡了，他突然开始后悔，为什么没有在刚睁眼的时候就把自己的头割了，可能还会比现在更好受点。

房间的沉默让一切都变得更为煎熬，谢天宇还在思考如何处理这一切的时候，抱在自己的卢崛传出了闷闷的声音：“他都结婚了你还喜欢他。”

“卧槽你不会哭了吧。”谢天宇慌了，手忙脚乱地拨开小孩埋在自己身侧地脸，拇指抹了抹卢崛地脸颊，确认小孩子没哭才放下心来解释：“没喜欢他，谁喜欢他了。”

“那你叫他名字？”

“…………我们之前是……炮友。”谢天宇甚至一时不知道这个答案是否不要说出来会让事情更好。

“那我们也做炮友。”

嗯？不是？是不是哪里不太对？谢天宇一时没有跟上小孩子的脑回路。谢天宇觉得心很累。

谢天宇揉着眉心，沉默很久，才缓缓开口：“我们做不了炮友。”

“为什么？！”

谢天宇扭头盯着卢崛，捕捉到卢崛试图闪躲的目光，伸手扣住了卢崛的下巴，强迫卢崛看着自己：“我跟你说，炮友，就是要不能喜欢上对方才能做的长久。”

卢崛咽了咽口水，说不出话，卢崛知道谢天宇在说什么。卢崛以为自己的心思藏得够好，但小孩子却忘记了眼前这个年长者是个感情的老手，卢崛意识到一直以来，自己就像是被剥光了衣服被丢在聚光灯下一般无处可藏，他第一次觉得自己有些可笑，可笑到让他想哭。

卢崛想要松手的一瞬间，却被谢天宇抓住。

“做不了炮友的话，要不要试试做男朋友？”


End file.
